onigirifandomcom-20200223-history
Izuna
Personality A young fox-like girl who was left in the city by her dying mother, Izuna carries around the pain that loss in a magatama. After being bullied by other Youkai for her habit of breaking down into tears, she developed into a shy, introverted girl. As a result of that, she was taken in by a small temple her mother had dealings with in the past. While working as a Miko at the shrine, Izuna became intimidated by the overbearing Komainu guardians - Ajou and Unjou - and ran away. Once again finding herself in the big city, Miko unexpectedly meets our heroes. After making friends and gaining a little more self confidence, Izuna returned to the shrine she fled from to face her fears. Our heroes were her first friends, and as such hold a special place in her heart. She resolves herself to join them on their adventures when possible. As her mother was a powerful fox-spirit, much of this power has been passed down to Izuna. However, seems oblivious to the power she wields. Abilities Apprentice Miko During Vanguard Swap, The Effects will be the following: *Wis+50 *Impact Element+45 *Critical+15 *Max HP+1000 *Max HP+15% *Max SP+150 *Max SP+30% *SP Reduction+15 *A successful guard reduces damage by 15% *Movement Spd+10 Sword Sage Raises player skill power during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Accelerator Raises player attack speed during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Bulwark Raises player defense parameters during Vanguard Swap/Possession. Ability Gain List Skills Item Rate EXP in Present *Sword = 0.8 *Odachi = 0.8 *Twin Sword = 0.8 *Spear = 0.8 *Axe = 0.8 *Bow = 0.8 *Staff = 0.8 *Wand = 2.5 Damage Rate to Enemies *Soul Type: 0.7x *Monster Type: 1x *Specter Type: 1.2x *Beast Type: 1x Awakening Level Dialogs Summoned: *''"You're going to take me with you?"'' *''"Hehe, I'm going out with Oni-san!"'' *''"Since you asked, I'm gonna do my best!"'' *''"If it's with Oni-san, I don't even mind going to the scary places!"'' *''"Oni-san, Oniiii-san! Let's play!"'' *''"Are we going to take a walk?"'' Killed Enemey: *''"Oooh! Oni-san, you're so cool!"'' *''"As expected from the great Oni!"'' Returned: *''"I'm so hungreeeee~"'' *''"Ow ow ow ow! "'' *''"Naw, time for me to leave!"'' Random: *''"Hehe Oni-san! You're my bestest friend!"'' *''"I want to make more and more friends!"'' *''"Oni-san, Oni-san! Do you have any Daifuku?"'' *''"My stomach?! No no, that noise wasn't me. I promise. "'' *''"It's nice to have friends to explore with, isn't it?"'' *''"To be honest, I am actually lonely when my friends aren't around"'' *''"Thanks to you, I was able to make more friends!"'' *''"Nooo, I dropped my cooking oils?!"'' *''"Oni-san, pwease don't leave me alone~"'' *''"I'm scared, but I'm doing my best!"'' *''"I want to meet my mom."'' *''"I can't stand crying all the time. I'm going to get strong!"'' Give Present: *''"Thank you!"'' *''"Yayyy!"'' Level Up: *''"Amazing! You're practically glowing! You are glowing... "'' Transformed: *''"I-i-i-i-is it really OK for me to come?"'' *''"On my way~"'' *''"I-I-I-I'll do my best!"'' *''"Hawaaaaa! Is it my turn?!"'' *''"Watch me, watch me Oni-san!"'' *''"Ohhh I'm coming over to you now!"'' Stamina Low: *''"Eh? We're finished?"'' *''"I want to stay here though! "'' *''"Ah! I'm out of time!"'' Reset Transform: *''"That was fun!"'' *''"Ehehe we did it!"'' *''"I want to do all that I can do!"'' Category:Characters Category:Partners Category:Special